1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid crystal module (LCM), and more particularly to a liquid crystal module, which the flexible print circuit (FPC) is bonded to the liquid crystal display (LCD) in a well condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional liquid crystal module 1 has a liquid crystal panel 2, a driving integrated circuit (IC) 3 and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 4. The liquid crystal panel 2 has a glass substrate 2a and a patterned indium tin oxide (ITO) film 2b on a side of the substrate 2a. The ITO film 2b has plural pins 2c adjacent to a margin of the substrate 2a. The driving IC 3 is mounted on the substrate 2a and electrically connected to the ITO film 2b. The FPC 4 has a conductive layer 4a, which is consisted of plural copper wires, and two protective layers 4b and 4c on opposite sides of the conductive layer 4a. As shown in FIG. 2, the conductive layer is electrically connected to the pins 2c at a portion of unshielded by the protective layer 4c. 
However, the liquid crystal module is required for smaller size as possible. As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional liquid crystal module 1 has the very short pins 2c (typically they only are 1.0 mm) because of the restriction of the size of the substrate 2a and the pattern of the ITO film 2b. The short pins 2c sometime are fail to be connected to the conductive layer 4a of the FPC 4 firmly. As shown in FIG. 3, while the FPC 4 is bent at where the pins 2c are connected to the conductive layer 4a, the copper wires of the conductive layer 4a sometime are broken because of the stress concentration that makes the FPC 4 not electrically connected to the ITO film 2b. 